


Popping Champagne

by dementorsatemysoup



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, But Not To Anyone Important, Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Minor Character Death, No Angst, They Deserve Less Angst In Their Lives, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup
Summary: Terry dies and Mickey celebrates.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	Popping Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> Today I watched the Gallavich wedding episode, and decided that if this doesn't happen in season 11 then I'm going to sue:)
> 
> Thank you for reading, drop me a comment if you'd like, and here's hoping season 11 is Gallavich's season (if we're lucky).

Ian looked over his shoulder when the back door flew open, furrowing his brow when he saw the huge grin on Mickey’s face. He was holding a bottle of cheap, grocery store brand champagne, fiddling with the wrapping around the top so he could open it.

Ian closed the fridge door, turning fully to face his husband, and crossed his arms. “What’s going on?”

“Jamie called me. Terry’s fucking dead!” Mickey popped the top off the champagne, spilling some onto the tiles, and took a huge sip.

“Did you kill him?”

“I wish but no. Mother fucker tried to rob some crazy, rich broad. She stabbed him 10 times with a steak knife. He bled out all over her floor.” Mickey took another sip, offering Ian the bottle. “We’re free, dude. He’s fucking dead.” His eyes widened in realization and he said, “I should take a shit in his ashes.”

“Mick…” Ian trailed off, trying to decide if he should show sympathy or take the bottle and celebrate with Mickey. On the one hand, Terry had been trying to kill them on and off since their wedding and he has never been supportive of their relationship nor would he ever, but on the other he was technically Mickey’s dad.

“No, don’t do that. Don’t try and find a reason not to celebrate this,” Mickey said, reading him easily. He held out the bottle again. “He’s fucking dead. We’re fucking free now, Ian. Come on.” He grinned when Ian took the bottle, throwing his arms around his neck and kissing him giddily.

Ian pulled back a few inches, meeting Mickey’s gaze, and asked, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Terry’s dead!” Mickey exclaimed, laughing jubilantly. “I’m fucking ecstatic!”

“Fair enough.”


End file.
